Eclipse Admin Gabe
Eclipse Admin Gabe is the second Eclipse Admin and the third major Team Eclipse member the player encounters. He first appears on Rosecove Beach, where he and a handful of Eclipse Grunts try to steal the Blue Orb from Rival Tess' grandfather in order to summon another Legendary Pokémon. Coincidentally, the same afore-mentioned Pokémon is in the same Legendary Trio that already has had one member summoned by his brother Eclipse Admin Harry earlier in Mt. Igneus. History When the player and Rival Jake arrive on Rosecove Beach, Gabe has already led his squad of Eclipse Grunts to raid Rosecove City. Some of the grunts guard Rosecove Gym in order to prevent Gym Leader Quentin from coming out to expel them, while others shut off all of the exits of the city. Meanwhile, Gabe and a few other grunts attack the lighthouse, where Rival Tess and her grandfather live, robbing the Blue Orb after some sort of violence was done to Tess' grandfather. The player arrives at the scene right after the Blue Orb is robbed, then after hurling insults, Gabe sends his two underlings to fight the player in consecutive battles. However, both grunts fail, so Gabe takes the matter into his own hands. Once Gabe is defeated as well, he throws the Blue Orb into the sea in a fit of rage, accidentally summoning Legendary Pokémon Kyogre! He immediately thinks that he has succeeded and foolishly tries catching Kyogre with a regular Poké Ball, but Kyogre effortlessly knocks it off into the water. Even more infuriated, Gabe yells at Kyogre by calling it an "overgrown stinking fish", only to get himself and his two underlings blasted off by Kyogre's signature move Origin Pulse! Gabe later shows up in Anthian Park again when Team Eclipse raids Anthian City and captures Rival Jake. He is not seen with any visible injuries from the blast off, and later on forces Jake onto the Eclipse Airship upon a command by the Eclipse Boss. Personality Gabe is a very impudent person, like his brother Harry. He often makes mean remarks to others, trying to get what he wants for Team Eclipse. Dialogues Click to view all dialogues of Eclipse Admin Gabe. Rosecove Beach "I won't say this again, old man — hand over the orb!" "Yes, I know. We have a pair of Archaeological Experts that tell us that the orb can be used to summon a powerful Pokémon. Powerful enough to create the seas." "We are Team Eclipse, you old fool! We can do anything we want. We are the most powerful organization on the planet! And right now the only thing standing in our way is a feeble old man." "'''THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!'"'' "It was smart of you to send away your granddaughter. She would have been crushed by our Pokémon." "Yes, and it ends now. Take the orb from him." (Has Grunt Finley kick Tess' Grandfather and rob the Blue Orb) "We finally have what we need to call on the Legendary Pokémon of the sea now! The boss is going to give me a huge raise for this. Well, thank you, we'll be leaving now." "Oh, who's this? Are you here to try and stop us too? Heh, I'm afraid you're a little late. We have what we come for. Our plan is one step closer to being completed. now if you'll just excuse us, we'll be on our way. What's this, you won't let us pass without a fight? Well if a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get. Alright, boys, you're up." "Ugh, if you want the job done right, you gotta do it yourself...... I'm not going to let you ruin our plan like some kid did back in the volcano. Because of that kid interfering with my brother's efforts to capture Groudon, I was trusted by the boss to come here and secure the Blue Orb. I mustn't let my boss down. Prepare now for your defeat." *After defeating Gabe: "You will regret this." "No, this can't happen again. Team Eclipse cannot continue to be frustrated like this!" "Oh, really? So you make it your business to ruin our plans, do you? You should really be careful. We do not deal lightly with repeat offenders. I'll make sure you are paid another visit by some very strong Team Eclipse member. Anyways it's clear we have been beaten here. I can see by that look on your face that you don't plan on letting us get away with the Blue Orb. Well — in that case — if I can't have it nobody can." "We did it! Despite our losses, Kyogre has shown itself to us! We have another chance!" "Hush, old fool. It is clear that Kyogre is showing loyalty to the one who summoned it! It awaits my command!" "Our archaeological experts swear that Kyogre will show its loyalty to those who summon it! We must act quickly now to capture Kyogre and bring him to the boss. Quickly, hand me an empty Poké Ball. Kyogre, accept me as your new trainer and help us create a new world together!" (Throws a Poké Ball to Kyogre, but it gets knocked to the sea) "Uhhhh... Was that supposed to happen? What's wrong, you overgrown stinking fish?" (Gets blasted off) Anthian Park "Well, look at what we have here. It’s the friend of that kid that keeps ruining our plans." "Oh, look who showed up. You’re a really persistent brat." "Zip it, kid. You do what we say now. You don’t challenge Team Eclipse without facing serious consequences. We’ll be taking your friend back with us as our hostage." "We just had our team members return from the museum with what we came here for. We’re just waiting for Tyler to return from completing his mission." "Speaking of the boss, here he comes now." (Turns to the Eclipse Boss) "Come with me." (Forces Jake to get on the Eclipse Airship) Battles |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Metal Claw|Attack3 = Hone Claws|Attack4 = Beat Up}} |- |Attack1 = Acid|Attack2 = Swallow|Attack3 = Stockpile|Attack4 = Spit Up}} |- |Attack1 = Embargo|Attack2 = Rock Slide|Attack3 = Cosmic Power|Attack4 = Psychic}} |- Trivia *When Gabe gets fried and shot into the sky by Kyogre, Rival Tess' grandfather mentions that he thought only Team Rocket blasted off like that, referencing the Pokémon Anime where Rocket Grunts Jessie, James and their travelling companion Meowth always get blasted into the sky. *While Gabe has a Solrock, his brother Harry has a Lunatone. This might be a reference to there being two types of eclipse — solar and lunar eclipse. G G